


The Rescue

by AlexKaye7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/F, Happy Ending, James is an asshole and my least favourite character, Knotting, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena is 18 and Kara is a TA, Lena is a baby, Lex too, Lex was a good brother, Lionel was a jackass, Maggie and Sam are both mentioned, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mentions of Suicide, Omega Lena Luthor, Past Child Abuse, Pregnancy, and jeremiah, lena needs a hug, no powers, smut at the end, so is Winn, sort of high school AU, sorta high school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKaye7/pseuds/AlexKaye7
Summary: Lena is an 18 senior and Kara is a 21-year-old Sophomore TA from NCU for the English class at the high school.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 544





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !!TRIGGER WARNING!!  
> There is a sexual assault attempt, but it does not happen. Also the mention of suicide, but not discussed in detail.  
> Essentially a Soul Mate AU if you will.
> 
> I updated this because I found several flaws I missed the first time and so it'll flow with the second chapter I'm writing.

Kara Danvers was walking down the hallway when she heard it, the sound of a scream being muffled; the school day had just ended and she intended on going to the bar before heading home because it was the weekend.

When she thought it might’ve been just her mind playing tricks, she started walking again only to hear it once more, but a little louder. Turning in a small circle, she tried to pinpoint the direction in which it came from when it sounded again from her left. As she got closer the voices were coming in clearer.

“Don't, please…”

“Please what? Huh?!” Kara heard a whimper. “You think you can just tease me and not fall through with it?!”

“I-I wasn’t teasing you,” a smaller voice cried. “Please, l-let me go. Stop!” 

Kara heard a thud before bursting through the door of Mr Olsens’ Math classroom. Olsen was standing, with his dick out and shirt unbuttoned, over a very vulnerable Omega whose shirt was ripped open and her panties laid torn to the side. Two sets of eyes met hers and Kara was livid to see it was a student on the floor, clutching her reddening cheek, tear tracks down her face as her entire body shook. But it wasn’t just any student, it was Lena Luthor.

“What the hell is going on here?!” She bellowed.

Olsen seemed to waver a bit under her scrutinizing look before puffing his chest back out. “None of your business, Danvers. Leave.”

She narrowed her eyes. “None of my business?” she raised her eyebrows, pointing at herself in disbelief. “It’s none of my business why you’ve got an Omega on the floor, crying with half her clothes torn off while you're dangling your dick around?! And not just any Omega, a student!”

Kara saw Lena flinch at her raised voice and softened her features a tad, offering the smaller Omega a small smile before turning back to Olsen. “You are a sorry excuse for an Alpha. I’ll be sure to have your job for this and have you thrown in jail for assault.”

“You can’t-”

She narrowed her eyes dangerously at him, slowly walking to stand in front of Olsen, sizing him up. Kara was less than an inch shorter but was of high ranking than James Olsen, his face started to falter until his head turned to the side, showing his throat in submission.

“Pack your shit, I’ll inform the board. If I ever see you again, I’ll rip your throat out myself.” she seethed.

Olsen visibly gulped, shoving his dick back into his pants before scrambling to grab his stuff and bolting out the door, it slammed shut behind him.

Kara turned back to Lena, her trembling body curled in a ball, trying to cover herself. The Alpha took off her jacket, slowly handing it to the girl with another smile as her shaking hands took it.

“Thank you.” Her small voice barely audible as she slid her arms into the sleeves, instantly zipping it up. She kept her knees tucked against her, eyes trained on the floor and Kara could see new tears forming. 

Remembering what her sister’s girlfriend told her about situations like this, Kara lowered herself to the floor, extending her legs in front of her, and averted her eyes to appear non-threatening. Maggie had said in cases like this, the victim is always ashamed because they think what had happened was their fault and to give them the time to come to you.

So that’s what Kara did, she waited. 

And when Lena’s cries calmed down, Kara looked back at her. “Would you like a ride home? Your parents are probably worried about you.”

A small noise between a scoff and a laugh sounded from the brunette. “I doubt it,” Lena mumbled.

The Alpha got to her feet, brushing her pants off, and extended a hand to the girl. “Come on,” glistening forest green eyes looked at her through long lashes. “Let’s go get something to eat.”

Gingerly, Lena slipped her cold, delicate fingers into Kara’s offered hand; her pale skin a contrast to the blonde’s naturally tanned skin. She helped the Omega off the floor and looked away as she fixed her skirt, grabbed her bag, and walked to her ruined panties, snatching them up.

They both walked out of the school silently, the parking lot empty save a few cars belonging to the janitorial staff. Kara opened the passenger door for Lena then got in herself. As soon as she sat down, Lena curled in on herself a bit.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Lena.” Her eyes softened looking at her before turning back to the windshield. “Alright, where do you want to go?”

Lena shrugged.

“Anything you want specifically?”

Lena shrugged again but quietly said something.

“What?” Kara asked.

“I like burgers.” her voice was timid and small but didn’t have the same waver as it did earlier.

“Burgers it is.” She stated, turning the ignition. 

On their way to Big Belly Burger, Lena slowly started to relax. Her shoulders lost their tension, her posture became less rigid and her breathing went back to normal. They were at a stoplight when the Omega finally spoke up.

“He said I was provoking him,” Kara looked over at her confused. “Mr Olsen.” she clarified. “He said I was provoking him by wearing a skirt, said I was asking for it and deserved it because I was an Omega and Omega’s are only here to please Alpha’s.”

Kara gripped the steering wheel so tightly, her knuckles turned white. “That isn’t true, Lena.” 

“What do you mean, Miss Danvers?”

“Kara,” she corrected. “And I mean, Omega’s are not only here to please us. You balance us out, a yin and yang sort of deal, you can’t have one without the other.” she glanced at Lena from the corner of her eye. “What happened wasn’t your fault, it was his, he is the adult and authority figure, he should’ve known better. I’m glad I arrived when I did, he didn't…”

The brunette frantically shook her head. “No, he pinned me against the door, ripped her shirt and panties off and I pushed him back, trying to get away but he grabbed me.” she raised her hand, touching her still red cheek softly. “When I refused to get down on my knees, he slapped me so hard it sent me to the floor, it was harder than…” Lena trailed off, not wanting to go down that road. “H-He forced himself into my mouth. I-I bit down and he slapped me again, that’s when you came in.”

“That was smart of you,” she quickly added. “To bite down I mean.” Kara sighed heavily. “An Alpha should never force themselves on someone who is unwilling, and the ones who do and blame it on their hormones or their biology, are making excuses. I have never had to force myself on anyone in my twenty-one years of life.”

They got out of the car and walked inside the fast-food place, placed their order, and sat in a booth in the back, away from prying eyes and ears, with their food.

“You’re twenty-one?” Kara nodded. “But you outranked him.”

“My family does, my sister is the director of some branch in the government and my adoptive parents are highly renowned scientists, same as my birth parents.”

Lena looked back at her hands, feeling intrigued by the young Alpha who saved her. “I’m adopted too.” Lena picked up a fry. “The Luthor’s adopted me when I was four, but it was more so out of obligation than love. I’m the product of my father’s obscene affair and Lillian hates me for it. Lex was always nice to me before, though.”

“Before what?” The blonde asked, sipping on her soda. 

“Be-Before he killed himself two years ago.” she nibbled on the fry. “He was always so happy, always helped me and protected me, played with me. He taught me practically everything he knew. Lex was the smartest person I’ve ever known, he was also the best big brother anyone could’ve asked for.” She took a breath. “Which is why I should have seen it, the signs were all there, I just refused to see them.”

“The Danvers took me in after my parents died in a car crash when I was thirteen, I was the only one to survive. The paramedics said I was lucky, and I guess, in a way, I was. My parents were gone but I had Alex, she’s my big sister, and Eliza and Jeremiah.” 

The two of them talked as they slowly ate, the subject switching to something less morbid.

“I swear!” Kara exclaimed and Lena giggled, making her dimple show.

“Lex and I used to get into trouble all the time whenever an experiment would explode, father had built us our own lab and we spent every spare second in there concocting experiments. One time, Lillian had just walked in when he dumped the agent in with a base and it exploded all over her suit. We were grounded for two weeks, but it was worth it to see the look on her face.”

Kara threw her head back, laughing. 

************************************

When Kara pulled up to the Luthor Mansion, she touched Lena’s hand, making the brunette look over at her. “Are you going to be okay?”

Lena bit her lip, this was hardly the first time she had to deal with something like that happening, but it was the first time it had ever gotten as far as it did. “Yeah, yeah I’ll be okay.”

“Do you want my number in case you need somebody to talk to?”

Her brows furrowed. “But you’re a teacher.”

“No, I’m just a TA. It’s my Sophomore year at NCU.”

“Oh,” Lena felt something in the pit of her stomach. She smiled. “Then yeah, I’d like to have your number.” 

She handed her her phone before getting out of the car.

Kara waited until the front door closed before pulling away with the feeling of something in the pit of her stomach.

************************************

As the weeks went on, James Olsen had been fired and arrested for not one, but three counts of sexual assault and harassment on other students. Nobody knew who reported him or how he finally got caught, but the relief on Lena’s face when she heard, Kara had pulled her in for a hug.

Kara and Lena had been getting closer and closer too, texting and calling each other all the time, Kara would pick her up for date nights; sometimes movie nights back at the blonde’s place. They'd share popcorn, cuddle on the couch, usually watching a rom-com of some sort. Or, they’d go out for dinner here and there, sometimes to a real restaurant, but mostly to Big Belly Burger. Lena had informed her that at the end of her senior year, she’d be attending NCU in the fall too. 

The blonde had practically tackled her in a hug, telling her she could move in if she wanted, so she didn’t have to live in that Mansion alone with Lillian. Lena gladly accepted. 

Everything had been going good until Kara had asked Lena to meet her family, the brunette was extremely sceptical. 

_“What if they don’t like me? I mean, not everyone likes the Luthors.” Lena rambled on as she paced back and forth, pulling and twisting her fingers._

_Kara placed her hands on her shoulders, stopping the frantic pacing of her girlfriend. “They’ll love you, trust me.”_

_“I do trust you, it’s just…”_

_“Just what, baby?”_

_Lena looked down, pulling on her fingers. It was a thing that Kara noticed Lena did when she was anxious or nervous. “Parents don’t like me,” she mumbled. “You know how my mother is and don’t even get me started on Lionel.”_

_“You’ve never talked about your father before,”_

_“That’s because he was cruel, he used to drink all the time and then take out his frustrations on me.”_

_Kara paused, looking down at the Omega who was holding back tears. “That’s what you meant when you said Lex had protected you.”_

_Lena nodded. “He’d always get me out of the house before Lionel could find me, we’d go to our treehouse and stay up there for hours until we knew he was passed out. The bruises hurt and always took forever to fade, but I still have scars from him.”_

_Her fingertips grazed the small one under her right eyebrow. “This was from his belt buckle,” she moved her hand to Kara's that was on her shoulder and grabbed it, moving it to where a raised scar about six inches ran diagonally across her left shoulder blade. “So is this one, there are a few more too. But that’s what I mean,” she dropped her head again. “I’m not good with parents.”_

_Kara had to rein in her anger at the image of Lionel Luthor beating his daughter with a belt. She hooked her finger under the brunette’s chin, lifting it. “Listen to me,” she waited until blue met green. “They are going to love you, just as I do.” pure shock flashed over Lena’s face._

_No one had ever told her that they loved her, besides her birth mother and Lex, both of which who were dead._

_“You do?” Disbelief in her small voice._

_Kara only smiled. “I do.”_

And it turned out, Kara was right. The Danver's were nothing but loving and accepting towards the younger girl and welcomed her with open arms.

Fellow classmates had often seen them together, but of course, they could do nothing about it since Kara wasn’t an actual teacher. The other Omega’s were insanely jealous that Lena had been able to sag the well-known Alpha and the other Alpha's upset that she was no longer available. 

************************************

It was May and Lena had only a few more days left until graduation, then she’d finish moving her stuff into Kara’s place and finally say goodbye to the dreadful coldness of the Luthor Mansion. Kara had told her she had a test that day and that she would make it as soon as she could, but that Eliza, Alex, and Jeremiah would be there for her.

So when the ceremony was over, she went to find them only to find Kara, dressed in a white button-down and black slacks, a bouquet of Plumerias in her hand and a big smile on her face. Lena had been so excited that she didn’t care who was around, she ran and jumped into Kara’s arms as the Alpha spun her around. They shared a passionate kiss before being joined by the other Danvers, who had smiles on their faces, congratulating her and revealing that they knew Kara was planning on surprising her. Afterwards, they all went out for dinner at Lena’s choice; Big Belly Burger. 

They departed from the Danvers after eating with hugs and walked to Kara’s car.

“There’s something I want to show you.” The blonde told Lena.

She narrowed her eyes with playful suspicion. “What? Please tell me it’s not another gift, it was just a high school graduation.”

Kara shook her head with a smile, grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together. “No, it’s not another present. I got a new apartment, the lease on mine was up and I thought we could move somewhere nicer.”

Kara drove Lena to the new complex, closer to both the campus and Kara’s job, so Lena’s commute wasn’t too bad and Kara could walk and have lunch with her every day. They walked up to the building after parking, went to the fourth floor and Kara pulled out two keys; one for her and one for Lena. When she opened the door, Lena audibly gasped.

It was mostly an open floor plan, the kitchen, dining room, and living room all ran together, the bedroom was separated by sliding doors and a bathroom with a washer and dryer off to the side. Kara walked in nervously after Lena.

“I love it,” the brunette looked around before turning back to her girlfriend. “It’s perfect.” She looped her arms around her neck, pulling Kara down for a kiss.

Kara smiled into the kiss. “The best part is, we can move in right away.”

And they did. 

Kara recruited her parents, Alex and her girlfriend, Kara’s friend Winn and Lena’s friend Sam. They moved their stuff into a U-Haul and had Jeremiah drive it to the new place while they went to pick up lunch from the bistro down the street.

Kara held the door for Lena, placing her hand on the small of her back as she led her inside. “What do you-” She cut herself off as Lena stopped abruptly. “Lena?” she asked worriedly. No response. “Lena, hey.” she stepped in front of the girl whose face seemed to have gotten paler. “What is-”

“He’s here,” she whispered.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows. “Who’s here?”

She pointed to behind Kara, where at the bar sat none other than James Olsen. He had his head down but when he heard the door, his eyes made contact with theirs and he smirked.

“Lena, honey who is that?” Eliza asked her, gently setting a hand on her arm causing the small girl to jump.

“H-He was a teacher at my high school, he got fired.” Lena felt herself retreating back to the scared little girl she used to be.

Kara wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer as she felt Lena shaking. “He’s supposed to be in jail.”

“And...he’s walking over here,” Alex stated, Kara had told her about how she and Lena met, the older woman was appalled by the actions of the Alpha. Both Alex and her girlfriend folded their arms across their chests, stepping between Lena and the approaching pedophile. “That’s far enough.”

He stopped in his tracks but his smirk stayed. “Long time no see, Lena.” His eyes raked her up and down, sending a shiver down Lena’s spine. “Heard you graduated, congratulations on becoming a...woman.” 

She shrank into Kara’s arms, clenching the blonde’s shirt in her fists, tears pricking the back of her eyes.

“Back off, Olsen.”

His eyes moved to Alex. “This is none of your business.” His mouth opened again but the redhead wasn’t having it and cut him off.

“Actually, it is.” She stepped closer to him. “You see, Kara is my sister which inadvertently, also makes Lena my sister.” His smirk fell. “And what you may not know is, not only do I outrank you but I’m a government agent. My girlfriend is also a detective with NCPD, so if I were you, I’d get lost before you have more trouble on your hands than you can handle.” 

Alex sized him up. She smirked when his head slowly turned to the side, bearing his throat in submission before pushing past and out the door.

“Thank you,” the small voice snapped Alex out of it. She turned to see Lena shaking in her sister's arms, her eyes watery. 

She gave a smile, pulling her in for a side hug. “Family doesn’t thank family. Besides, did you see his face?”

“The asshole looked ready to piss his pants when you said you were Kara’s sister.” Maggie laughed.

Kara looked to the Omega in her arms as a small laugh left her, she placed a kiss on her temple then cleared her throat. Lena doesn’t like to dwell on stuff like this, especially in public, said it was how she was raised, and Kara respected that. She'd talk with her later when they were alone.

“So, what are we all getting?”

************************************

It had been two months since they moved into their new place. Two months since they ran into Olsen. Lena was finally starting to get back into her routine, she had been paranoid to leave the apartment without Kara, thinking he was somewhere watching her.

“Babe, have you seen my lipstick?” she shouted. Kara was taking her out for their one-year anniversary and told her to wear something nice, so she picked her red dress that clung to her figure and stopped at mid-thigh, her black stilettos and a black clutch, now if she could just find her-

“Here you go.” Lena looked up to see Kara holding the tube in her hand.

“Thank you, darling.” It was one of her favourites, Kara’s too, blood red. It popped against her fair complexion and dark hair, matching her dress as well.

When they got to the restaurant, they were seated right away, the wine having already been set out. They ordered and sat talking, Kara about her new job at CatCo Magazine, Lena about starting business classes early to take over her family’s company. When they finished, Kara walked her through the park nearby.

“So I was thinking,” The Alpha started, sitting on the edge of the fountain. 

“Yeah?”

“Lena, I really love you a-and I was…” She paused, trying to find the right words. “I’m sorry, I'm not very good at this.”

Lena laid a hand on her arm, her eyes encouraging. “Go ahead, darling.”

“I know you’re just starting college and you’re only nineteen, but I-I can’t imagine myself with anyone else.” Lena felt her heart speed up. “Lena-”

She stopped her with a kiss, moulding their lips together perfectly, Kara took a second before bringing her hands up to cup her face. Lena knew what she was going to say, and she wanted it too, she wanted to be Kara's mate more than anything; the brunette couldn’t imagine her life with anyone else. 

She pulled back, a smile on her face. “Yes.”

Kara’s eyes shot open. “Yes?”

Lena bit her lip, nodding her head. She pulled her in for another kiss. “I really wish we were back at the apartment,” she whispered.

They had waited on having sex until Lena felt she was ready, they had done other things, but Kara wanted Lena to fully be ready to take that next step. Quickly standing, she pulled a giggling Lena to her feet before rushing in the direction of their place that was a five-minute walk away.

 _‘Five minutes too long,’_ Kara thought to herself.

As she fumbled with the keys, Lena started kissing down her jaw to Kara’s neck, nipping and sucking at the skin until the door finally opened. Kara pulled her inside, locking the door, they stumbled towards the bedroom, pulling their clothes off and leaving a trail.

Kara carefully laid Lena onto her back, hovering over her as she placed open-mouthed kisses down her throat, the panting Omega’s fingers pulling in the blonde tresses. When she got to her bra, Kara looked up one last time. 

“Are you sure?”

Green hazy eyes met hers, slightly clearing as she nodded. “Yes,” Lena breathed. “Make me yours, Kara.”

With confirmation, Kara rubbed her hands up and down Lena’s sides, going up further to cup her breasts through fabric.

“Here,” the brunette leaned up, reaching behind her to unhook the garment, flinging it to the floor. The wide-eyed, gaping look on Kara’s face made her laugh. “Darling,” she stroked her finger down her cheek. "I'm up here."

Snapping out of it, Kara attached her mouth to a nipple, making Lena moan. She ran her thumb over the other pink nipple, watching as it sprang back up, and she lost her train of thought for several moments until Lena pulled her face back up for a soft kiss as she snaked her hand down to grasp Kara. Kara’s cock throbbed in her warm hand, pre-come already coming from the tip.

“Holy fuck,” the brunette whispered. The Alpha was bigger than she thought and it made her a little nervous, but not wanting to lose her nerve, she wrapped her fingers around her shaft, making Kara hiss at the action, the blonde's brain short-circuiting. “You’re really...big,” she mumbled. Kara could only moan helplessly in agreement and softly squeeze her breast. “Do you want me to…”

Kara gulped, the thought of Lena’s pretty little mouth wrapped around her cock made it twitch, but this was the Omega's first time and she didn’t want her to feel pressured. Lena's fingers started a slow, clumsy pump that was definitely enough, she closed her eyes groaning.

“No, it’s okay.”

“Are you sure?” Kara shuddered. “You’re so warm, I want you inside me, Kara.”

Kara let out a surprised grunt and her cock spurted a thick jet of come across Lena’s stomach, but the brunette didn’t look upset as she continued stroking until the last ragged dribbles spilled onto her knuckles. Slowly, Lena brought her fingers to her mouth after wiping them through some of the come, moaning as she sucked them clean. Kara stared at her, her mouth agape as she recovered from her early release.

She did her best not to tremble as Lena lifted her hips so Kara could slide her panties down over her knees and off her ankles. There, lying between Lena’s splayed knees, Kara looked at her; blushing pink with dark curling hairs and crinkled creases, the heat and glisten of it was intoxicating.

“Beautiful,” The Alpha muttered.

She leaned in, opening her mouth and swiping her tongue through her slit, dragging a loud moan from the Omega. Her tongue found Lena’s clit, she lapped and circled over the bundle before sucking it into her mouth, bringing her hand up her thigh. Lightly tracing her fingertips on her inner thigh going towards Lena’s center, she swiped through the slickness, circling her entrance with one finger. Gently, she pushed in.

Lena moaned, throwing her head back. 

Kara wanted it to last, to take her time and see all of the different ways she could make Lena moan, but it seemed that the Omega didn’t.

“More, I can take more.” the Omega panted.

Slipping a second finger inside, she curled them, making Lena choke on a gasp and tense, her back arching again as her inner walls fluttered around her fingers. Kara flattened her tongue on Lena’s clit, stroking the inner wall with her curled fingers inside of Lena, as she helped her ride out her orgasm until her breathing returned to normal. Then Lena was pulling her up, kissing the slickness off her face. She moaned, tasting herself on Kara’s tongue, the blonde was hard again and pushing on Lena’s thigh. Lena squeezed impatiently at her base with a warm hand, making Kara groan.

“I need you inside of me, now.”

Kara propped herself on her elbows, lining up with Lena when she heard the brunette swallow. She looked up, “You okay?”

Lena nodded. “Just...Just go slow, okay?”

“Of course,” Kara kissed her again, pushing the tip in slowly.

“Oh fuck,” Lena broke the kiss, shutting her eyes and biting her lip at the stretch.

Kara stilled, her hips wanted to rut into the girl, her instincts screamed at her to thrust deeply into the tight hole and make the Omega hers, but she held back.

Lena opened her eyes, connecting green with blue, and nodded. “Okay, you can move.”

Slowly, and with a lot of kissing and whispered encouragements, Kara managed to inch herself all the way inside. Her base bumped into Lena’s as she bottomed out, she could feel the thudding pulse of the Omega all round her, gripping and fluttering so tightly that it felt like she’d slipped her cock into an extra small condom.

 _“Fuck,”_ Lena choked out when it was finally all the way in. 

Kara didn’t move, she leaned down for another kiss but accidentally jostled her hips forward and Lena let out a high, startled cry. The Alpha drew back, brow furrowed in concern, but Lena tugged her down again, eagerly rolling her hips. 

“I’m okay, I’m okay.” Lena ran her fingers through Kara’s hair, reassuring her. “More, please.”

Kara started moving her hips, slow at first, stuttering until she got a rhythm Lena was comfortable with. Lena wrapped her legs around her waist, her moans gasping in Kara's ear like a lovely chorus of encouragement, and it was building towards a crescendo. She deepened her thrusts, making Lena cry out, again and again.

“Lena,” Kara huffed, desperately. “I’m gonna-”

“Yes, it’s okay.”

Kara slowed down, looking her in the eye. “Lena, I-I...you could-”

She stroked the side of Kara’s face. “It’s okay, Kara. I want it, please.” Lena looked deeply into her eyes before turning her head, exposing her neck. “Please, Kara.”

That was all Kara needed, she couldn’t hold back anymore, her biological instinct to mate and breed kicked in. She attached her lips to Lena’s throat, kissing until she found her pulse point. She lightly bit down, teasing the skin, causing the brunette to moan loudly.

Lena threw her head back, clenching down with a spasmodic shudder as shockwaves rippled through her body, her nails digging into Kara's shoulders and she squeezed her thighs tighter. It was all too much, Kara felt her knot forming and lurched forward, groaning as she bit into her neck, marking the Omega as hers while her cock emptied into her center, pumping heavily. The brunette could feel the knot at her entrance, it was bigger than Kara’s cock itself and she was scared it wouldn’t fit, but with two more deep and powerful thrusts, along with Kara rubbing her clit, the knot popped into her _'pop'_ ; sealing them together.

Kara pulled away from her neck, licking the spot her teeth marked before turning her head for Lena to mark her as well, the young Omega sank her teeth into the blonde’s neck, completing the mating bond. She licked the blood away, placing a kiss on top of it which caused the Alpha to shiver. 

Gradually, Kara lifted herself off of Lena, propping on her elbows again so they were face to face, and she admired the beauty in her arms. The beauty who was now her mate and possible future mother of her pup. Lena pulled her back down, pressing their chests together and Kara melted against her.

After a while, she manoeuvred them to where Lena was laying with her head on Kara’s chest with a blanket over them and the knot still inside of Lena. She drew patterns on the tanned chest, listening to the heartbeat below her, the heartbeat that belonged to her mate and possibly the mother of her pup. Yes, they were both young, but they both wanted a family. Lena’s family had never loved her except for her brother, she longed for someone to love her in a way only a child could.

Kara was running her fingers through the dark tresses on her shoulder. “What are you thinking about?” she asked. 

Lena hummed, sitting so her chin was on her hand to look at Kara, smiling. “If I had known sex was that good, I would’ve done it with you a long time ago.” Kara laughed. “Do you think…”

“Probably, are you okay with that?” 

“Of course, I can’t wait.” Her dimple showed as she smiled. “Hey, darling?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“If it’s a girl, can we name her Alexandra? After your sister,” she asked timidly.

Kara smiled. “We could call her Lexa.”

“Mhm.” Lena liked Lexa, it sounded like Lex.

“And if it’s a boy?”

“I’d like to keep the ‘L’ tradition if possible, but you can choose.”

“How about…” Kara thought about it for a minute. “Lucas.”

Lena smiled again. “I like that. Okay so, Lucas for a boy and Lexa for a girl.” Her hand went directly to her stomach, Kara’s joining it, but Lena’s smile fell as anxiety blossomed in her suddenly. “What if I’m just like my parents? What if I’m just like Lillian? Kara, it was horrible and lonely having her as a mother, I-I can’t-”

“Hey, shh shh.” The Alpha shushed her Omega, pulling her impossibly closer. “You are going to be an amazing mom, I know you will be. And, Eliza will be there to help, so will Alex and Jeremiah, Sam and Maggie too.” 

Lena felt her anxiety lessen a bit, Kara’s reassurance made her fall in love with the Alpha all over again.

“How do you make me fall in love with you all over again?” The blonde laughed, her chest rumbling under Lena. “I’m being serious,” though her tone was anything but.

“I can’t wait to tell Alex and everybody, although she might be a little jealous that I have a pup before she does.”

“Just tell her the name for if it’s a girl, she’ll be fine.” the Omega yawned.

“Get some rest, Lena.” The brunette leaned up for a kiss before settling back down.

“I love you, my Alpha.”

“And I love you, my Omega.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final part of this story, it took me forever to write and is way longer than the first part. I hope this quells you guys as much as it did me.  
> ~AKaye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!TRIGGER WARNING!!  
> Talks about suicide  
> Kidnapping

Lena couldn’t keep the smile off of her face as she pulled the door open and greeted the lady at the front desk before scanning her card and going to the back where her lab was; she had gotten a job helping the FBI thanks to Alex. On her way back, she bumped into someone that had their head down, and their face hidden by a baseball cap.

“Sorry sir,” He just gave her a nod and continued walking, she didn’t even notice that he had pricked her with something. Shrugging, she pushed the door open. “Hey, Alex.” she set her purse down and put her lab coat on.

It turns out that the older Danvers had gone to medical school in college before joining the FBI and also had a knack for the technology Lena invented to help them, the brunette often found Alex sitting in her lab with either a microscope in front of her or a box of donuts. This time it was donuts and a smile.

“Hey Lena, how are you?” She gave the brunette a knowing smirk, her eyes drifting to Lena’s stomach.

The Omega huffed. “Kara told you, didn’t she?"

“Does that really surprise you? I mean, Kara couldn’t keep a secret if her life depended on it. She didn’t tell me everything, thank god, but she did say a couple of weeks ago that you guys were trying. Maggie and I are really happy for you.”

Lena felt herself smile again.

After Kara and her first time a couple of months ago, they hadn’t been able to keep their hands off of each other, they were constantly having sex anywhere and everywhere they could. It’s not like it’s a bad thing, except they did almost get caught at Kara’s job a few times. They just really wanted a baby, Lena especially. Of course they talked about it after the first time when Lena had taken a test a couple of days later and it was negative, she was devastated. But Kara reassured her that couples rarely get lucky on the first try and that it just meant they could try again. Hence the constant of jumping each other’s bones.

But last week, the Alpha had gotten home from work and found her crying in the bathroom with a positive test clasped in her hands. They agreed not to tell anyone until they were sure, but Lena did the math in her head and it had to have happened the previous month during Lena’s 20th birthday, it actually surprised her that Kara hadn’t revealed more than that but that could hardly stop the brunette from smiling as she grabbed a donut, pulling a piece off and popping it in her mouth. “Thank you. So what do you have for me today?”

************************************

It was just after lunch when she felt something jerk in her stomach that made her drop the tray of slides she had as she gripped the table next to her. Her hand instinctively went to her belly when another wave of pain rolled through and she fell to her knees clutching her stomach.

“Lena?” Alex’s voice sounded like it was underwater. “Lena, hey, can you hear me?”

The redhead knelt in front of her, her hand holding Lena’s shoulder and the brunette cried out in pain. 

“Lena, what’s wrong?!”

“My-My stomach,” she gritted her teeth. “Al-Alex, something's not right.”

The Alpha raised her hand to Lena’s forehead and yanked it away. “Lena, you’re burning up.” The young Omega’s body was starting to shake. “Did you eat anything?”

“Ju-Just the donuts an-and a salad.” Her breaths were coming in quicker, she could hear her heart pounding in her ears, her vision starting to blur. She gritted her teeth again as she felt her stomach cramp. “A-Alex-”

“Don’t worry, I’m calling an ambulance and Kara.”

Lena swayed a little and fell on her side, curling into a ball with tears rolling down her cheeks. “Al-Alex-”

“Shh, shh, it’s going to be okay.” the redhead cradled her head in her lap as she brought her phone to her ear.

**“911, what’s your emergency?”**

“My name is Agent Alex Danvers. I’m at the lab on 5th and Williams, sublevel 3, my friend collapsed.”

**“Okay ma’am, I notified the nearest hospital. Is she still conscious?”**

“Yes, but her breathing is erratic.” Lena gripped Alex’s hand tightly. “Ha-Hang on. Yeah, Lena?”

“Pr-Pregnant.” She whispered, trying to push the feeling of passing out away.

“What?” She did not just say what Alex thought she said, did she?

“I’m-I’m pre-pregnant.” With that, the brunette’s eyes closed and her hand went limp.

“Fuck. Lena. Lena!”

**“Ma’am, what happened?”**

“Sh-She passed out, but-” Alex stopped herself, not believing the words she was about to say.

**“She’s what, ma’am?”**

“She’s pregnant.”

************************************

The panic Kara was feeling could not be put into words. She had been having a good day, she got to work early after having dropped her mate off, and her boss had just given her a new assignment when she got the call.

“Hello?”

**“Kara? Kara!”**

The blonde frowned. “Alex? Is everythi-”

**“No, you need to get down to National City General, now!”**

Kara stood up so fast that her chair fell backwards, catching the attention of her co-workers and her boss. “Why? What happened?”

“Danvers!” Her boss shouted, she ignored him.

**“It’s Lena, she collapsed.”**

All the colour drained from her face. “I’m on my way.” she hung up and grabbed her purse before running towards the elevator.

“Danvers! Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

The Alpha stopped, her patience no longer around as it had flown out the window the second she heard Lena’s name. “Shut up, Snapper!” the man gaped at her. “I’m going to the hospital where my pregnant mate was just taken, so for once, just have a heart and leave me alone!”

She didn’t wait for his response, didn’t look back to see a look of surprise and understanding on his face or the shocked expressions of her co-workers that she had yelled at her boss, she bolted for the elevator that was closing and punched the button for the bottom level. She didn’t stop to wave at the security guard or to sign out, she ran out the doors and to her car, chanting in her head; _‘Please be okay, please be okay.’_

************************************

“Ma’am, we need to move her.” 

Alex looked up to see the faces of two paramedics and a couple of the other lab techs but her eyes immediately went back to the male paramedics, one was a Beta and the other an Alpha, and she snarled causing them to instantly step back with their hands up in surrender.

“Ma’am, we’re here to help her but we’re going to need you to let us.”

The redhead knew this, she knew that they were only here to help Lena, but the Omega’s head was still in her lap and her limp hand was tightly grasped in hers. Kara would never forgive her if something happened to Lena, not only that, but Kara would never forgive her if something happened to both Lena and their pup. The brunette had lost consciousness ten minutes ago and had since to wake up, her body was shaking as if she were cold but she was also sweating profusely.

“Ma’am, is she your mate?”

Alex shook her head. “My sisters,” Her eyes drifted over the Luthor, feeling tears well in her eyes.

“Okay, we need to take a look at her.” Reluctantly, Alex nodded and they crouched down next to her and Lena. “Do you know what happened?”

“N-No, she was fine. We had just had lunch and she was fine one minute and then the next she was holding her stomach, saying that something wasn't right.” The Beta nodded along with her. “She’s pregnant but I don’t know how far along.”

“Okay, thank you.” He put his fingers on Lena’s throat, checking her pulse, as the other paramedic opened a bag with an IV. The man grabbed her arm, tied the band and stuck the hollow needle into Lena’s vein all while Alex watched them closely. “We’re going to lift her now, I presume you’ll be joining us?”

Alex nodded and they set to lift Lena onto the gurney, though, as soon as they started lifting, Lena's green eyes popped open and a sickening scream left her lips. Alex was instantly by her side, holding her hand as she nodded for them to continue. When her back hit the softness and their hands disappeared, the Omega stopped only to curl in on herself while they wheeled her out.

“Lena?” She asked once they were in the ambulance.

“It-It hurts, Alex.” Her face contorted. “It hurts.”

The Alpha willed the tears away, pushing the sweaty dark strands off of Lena’s forehead. “I know, I know, but you’re going to be okay. I called Kara, she’s going to meet us at the hospital and I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

“O-Okay,” her eyes closed again but her grip on Alex’s hand was stronger than ever.

When they got to the ER, everything was chaotic. Nurses were running around everywhere, apparently, there was an accident on the highway. Alex held Lena’s hand the entire time until a woman that was obviously an Alpha, came in with a younger-looking female Beta, trailing after her before they could even tell Alex to get out; she flashed her badge.

“What have we got?”

“Female Omega, early twenties, fever but unknown injuries, complaining of stomach pains, Agent Danvers said she’s pregnant.” the woman thanked the paramedics and then they were gone.

“Hello, I’m Dr Grey, can you tell me what’s wrong?”

Lena remained silent, the pain making it so she couldn’t speak, so the doctor looked at Alex.

“She was fine, we had lunch and then she was carrying something when she dropped it and started holding her stomach, telling me that something didn't feel right. I noticed she had a fever and then she fell over so I called 911, then she told me she was pregnant and passed out. She woke up when the paramedics lifted her but she hasn’t said much other than it hurts.”

“Okay, do you know how far along she is?” Dr Grey grabbed an ultrasound machine, moving to lift Lena’s shirt.

“No, she’s my sister's mate, we work in the lab together.” As soon as the doctor’s hands touched Lena, the Omega whimpered trying to move closer to Alex. “She’s not good with new people,” Alex leaned over to look into her eyes. “Lena, they’re trying to help you, can you tell me how far along you are?”

“A month.” her response was barely above a whisper. 

Dr Grey gave her a smile. “Okay, that’s good. We need to look at you now,” Tentatively, Lena nodded.

The nurses and doctors moved around, collecting blood samples, checking her vitals and administering the necessary medication that would hopefully lessen Lena’s pain without harming the baby before Dr Grey left, leaving them with the younger woman. She recounted her day, taking breaks between to catch her breath whenever a wave of pain came, but Alex stopped her when she said she bumped into the guy. She asked if Lena had felt him poke her with anything and checked her upper left arm, finding a small puncture wound that the nurse swabbed.

Dr Grey had just come back in when Alex heard shouting coming from the nurse's station, the redhead took one look at Lena and the brunette nodded telling her she could go.

“What is going on out there?” the younger woman, Dr Helm apparently, asked.

Lena felt herself smile a little. “Kara,” She whispered just as the Alpha burst through the curtain, her eyes locking on Lena, Alex not far behind. 

Kara was by her side in no time, grasping her hand. “I’m here, baby.” she kissed her forehead. “What the hell happened?”

“It seems that Miss Luthor was exposed to Wolfsbane,” Lena felt her heart drop. 

“Th-The baby?” The brunette feared the answer to her question, but she had to know.

Dr Grey smiled. “The baby is okay, the amount you were injected with wasn’t enough to cause permanent damage. It seems that the man who ran into you missed your vein and hit your muscle instead. We were able to flush the rest from your system and the pup is just fine but I’d like to keep you overnight for observation. Questions?”

Lena shook her head but Alex nodded and the two of them stepped out, Lena instantly burst into tears, the sobs wracking her body.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Kara tried to reassure her.

Lena shook her head. “No, it’s not, I almost kil-”

“Lena, the baby is fine and so are you. That’s all that matters to me, understood?” green met blue. “Good.” The Alpha pressed a kiss to her lips before gathering Lena into her arms. 

By the time Alex came back, Lena had fallen asleep with her head on Kara’s chest. She smiled. “They have a room for her already, I made sure it was private and we can both stay.” Kara nodded, moving to extract herself from the brunette but her grip was tighter than expected. “Just stay on the bed, they can move both of you.”

Sure enough, the nurses came back in, took one look at the pair then started the process of moving the monitors and such around Kara; some even smiled at how cute they were. They moved slowly after being told that Lena was a light sleeper and once woken up she’d stay awake; until they successfully got to the room without waking her up. Alex was given a cot next to the bed and Kara was given an extra blanket, they checked Lena’s vitals one more time before leaving.

“I’m gonna go to your place and get a few things then get some food, want anything?”

“Just a change of clothes for us and maybe pizza,”

Alex smiled. “Okay, I’ll be back soon.”

************************************

Once the door shut, Alex dropped the smile and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts until she got to one and hit the call button.

“Maggie, meet me at Kara and Lena’s place in ten minutes.” She then sent a text to Sam telling her the same thing before walking to the nurse's station. “Can you make sure that no one enters Lena Luthor’s room besides myself, Kara Danvers, or Doctor Grey and Doctor Helm unless I’ve approved them?” She said, flashing her badge. 

“Yes, ma’am.” He said.

“Thank you.” she gave a curt nod then left for Kara and Lena’s apartment.

Both Maggie and Sam were pacing outside their door when Alex got there, as soon as they saw her they bolted right for her.

“What happened?” Sam asked.

“Somebody poisoned Lena with Wolfsbane,”

“But that’s only used for…”

“Yeah, I know. The doctor said the baby and Lena are both fine and they got it out of her system, the guy was too stupid to aim properly and hit her muscle instead.”

A look of relief graced Sam’s face. “Oh thank god,” 

“So why are we here?”

“Because,” Alex unlocked the door, ushering them inside then shut and locked the door again. “I know who did it.”

The two brunette’s looked at each other then back to Alex. 

“Who?” they asked at the same time.

************************************

Lena woke up feeling groggy, her limbs felt like lead and the residual effects from the Wolfsbane made it feel like she was on her period. When she looked around, her vision was blocked by a curtain of blonde hair and the small sounds of snoring, she couldn’t help but chuckle. The Alpha was clinging to her like a sloth, leg and arm thrown protectively over Lena’s body, her hand resting on her stomach and her head tucked under her chin. 

The sun was shining through the blinds, making her grimace.

“Want me to close them?” Lena jumped at the voice, her hand over her chest trying to soothe her pounding heart. Sam chuckled. “Sorry, I forgot how jumpy you are in the mornings.”

“Shut up,” Lena grumbled, meeting the amused hazel eyes, she felt herself smile again.

“Want me to close the blinds?”

“Please,” her sensitive green eyes screamed a thousand thank yous once the sun was gone. “Thank you,” she rubbed her eyes then tried to sit up a little and winced.

“Hey, slow down.” Sam softly pushed her shoulders back. “Let me do it,” the whirl of the bed sitting up made Kara burrow further into her neck. “She really is just a big puppy-dog, isn’t she?”

The Omega chuckled. “That she is, where’s Alex?”

“Oh I get it, I’m not good enough for you, I see how it is.” The faux hurt on her face made Lena roll her eyes.

“Sam, Sammy, my bestest friend in the entire world who I’d be lost without, where is Alex?”

The older Beta sighed but a smile lingered on her mouth. “She’s getting you and puppy over there, some food,” she gestured to the now waking up Kara. “The doctor said you can eat but absolutely no coffee.”

Lena gaped at her.

“Sam, don’t torture the poor girl.” Maggie leaned against the doorframe, a cup holder with four coffees in her hand. Lena looked back and forth between the two, watching as Sam slowly grinned at her. “She’s joking with you, Lena.” The Omega reassured her.

The brunette glared at Sam. “Not funny, Arias.”

“Oh you’re right, it’s hilarious.” Sam ducked just as Lena tossed the kleenex box at her head, laughing. “Hey! Now, why does everything always have to result in violence with you?”

“Leave her alone or I will willingly let her kick your ass,” They turned back to Alex who had at least two trays with food piled on top of them both. She set them on the bed tray that was over Lena’s bed, smirking at Lena as Sam gaped.

Maggie handed her one of the cups of coffee and Lena gave her a smile. “You’re officially my favourite.”

“Hey!” Sam exclaimed.

“Uh-uh, messing with a pregnant woman is bad news,” Maggie informed her.

Lena brought the cup to her lips and took a sip, glancing at the now awake blonde that was lying practically on top of her, pressing a kiss to her forehead when their eyes met. “I don’t mean to make you move first thing, but I have to pee.” 

The Alpha shot up, moving the blanket. “Do you need help?”

Lena hesitated, she hated being vulnerable in front of anyone, except Kara, but she could barely move without groaning at how stiff she was. “Yeah,” Carefully, both Kara and Alex grabbed her arms and pulled her up, holding her tighter as she wobbled a little. “Alright, I’m good.”

“Oh yeah, babe?” Lena turned around. “Alex brought some clothes for you if you want to change.” Kara handed her grey sweats and a green loose t-shirt.

“Thank you,” They all watched closely as Lena walked to the small bathroom. Once the door shut, the Omega leaned on the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were still a little puffy from crying yesterday and her skin was regaining some of its colouring back, she did her business, changed into the clothes, then splashed some cold water on herself before rejoining everyone.

Eliza was there when she walked back out, the older woman took one look at Lena and engulfed her in a tight hug that made her wince.

“Careful, mom,” Alex told her.

“Oh! I’m sorry, dear.” The Beta went to pull away but Lena held on tighter.

“It’s okay,” Eliza smiled, placing a kiss on her head when Lena pulled away. “It didn’t hurt, everything is just sore and I feel like I slept on your couch again.” she pointed at Sam.

“Yeah, that couch does suck ass. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Lena rolled her eyes goodheartedly. “Yes, Sammy, I’m fine. Hungry, but fine.”

Kara wrapped herself around Lena again when she sat back down, except she was behind her this time and her chin rested on Lena’s shoulder. Alex pushed the tray closer, prompting her to grab whatever she wanted, and set her coffee right next to it. They chatted a bit here and there, Lena eating while occasionally feeding pieces of whatever she had to Kara when Dr Grey came back in with someone new.

“Good morning, Lena.” she smiled. “This is our Pediatric and Fetal specialist, I’d like her to run a few more tests that we didn’t think to run just to be sure everything is okay before you leave.”

“Is anything wrong?” Lena felt herself start to panic, she knew something else was wrong, she just-

“No, of course not!” the blonde woman chirped, obviously she was an Omega. “I’m Arizona Robbins, and Meredith just wanted to make sure everything was a hundred percent before you go so she called me.”

“Breathe baby,” Kara whispered in her ear. Lena closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. “Good girl, everything is okay.”

She nodded, opening her eyes. “What other tests?”

************************************

Alex opened the door for them, stepping aside to let Kara carry Lena inside, the brunette protesting the whole way.

“Kara, I’m fine. You heard Arizona, the baby is in perfect health, so can you put me down?” the blonde slumped a little. “Fine, just put me on the couch so I can watch TV.”

The Alpha smiled at her, gently setting her on the couch they had kept from Kara’s old apartment. Sam, Eliza and Alex followed, Maggie had to go get something from the station and said she’d join them later. Sam sat next to her, pulling the smaller brunette closer, while Kara retrieved all of Lena’s favourite pillows and blankets, Eliza set the tubs of ice cream in the freezer for later, and Alex, well Alex was looking for the alcohol while ordering take-out.

“Cabinet above the fridge, Alex,” Lena called. The redhead turned, mouthing a 'thank you' before getting the step-stool out. The brunette snuggled closer to her best friend, letting out a sigh. “You know you don’t have to stay, right?”

Sam scoffed. “As if, Kieran. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Lena smiled. “I was just checking,” The taller brunette shook her head, rolling her eyes.

Once everything was situated, Lena wrapped in her blankets on the couch with Kara on one side and Sam on her other, Alex had paid for the take-out, and Maggie joined them, Lena asked.

“You guys know how it was, don’t you?” Everyone froze and Lena sighed. “You do know that I have a genius-level IQ and I went to MIT at age fourteen, right?”

Maggie shared a look with Alex and Sam then cleared her throat. 

“It was Olsen,” The name sent shivers down Lena’s spine, her appetite suddenly gone. “We were able to use facial recognition on the tapes from the lab and it was definitely him, he tossed the hat and jacket a few blocks away with a small syringe of Wolfsbane. But after that, we lost him.”

Kara spoke next but Lena didn’t hear her. She didn’t understand why the other Alpha was targeting her, she’d never done anything to him. He’d had it out for her since her freshman year of high school and Lena could never figure out why until he tried to get in her pants. That day would forever be engraved in her mind. But now he escalated from assault to trying to kill both her and her pup? Why? Lena didn’t care at this moment because all she wanted right now was her big brother, all she wanted was Lex.

She was silent the rest of the night, curled in on herself as the others put on a movie, she only registered things again when they were leaving. Eliza gave her one of the warmest mom hugs Lena's ever had, and Maggie and Alex smushed her between them in a hug, Sam held on to her for a long time before letting go. They all promised to be back tomorrow, then it was just Kara and Lena alone. The Alpha cleaned everything up before scooping Lena up and took her to their bedroom.

She grabbed her shirt when Kara tried to pull away, so instead of changing their clothes, Kara climbed in behind her. Lena laid there, awake with the images of her brother.

“You know, I was the one who found him.” Kara lifted her head confused.

“Found who?”

“Lex, I’m the one who found him. I had just gotten home from school and I remembered him saying that I could use his study if I wanted to escape from the day, he wasn’t even supposed to be there; he was supposed to be at LuthorCorp. But when I walked in I found him at his desk, our fathers .38 revolver in his hand. There was so much blood, and I knew he was dead, but I still tried to wake him up, thinking it was a trick or something, but it didn’t work. I don’t know how long I sat there until Lillian found me, I had his body clutched tightly against me and it was the only time I’d ever seen any sort of emotion on her face. When they tried to take him, I threw a fit, I wanted my brother back and they were taking him. Eventually, they had to sedate me, I woke up later in my room, I had been changed and the blood was gone but in my hand was his watch. His stupid watch that I bought him when I was eight for his birthday, he wore it every day and never once took it off. They said he had been depressed for a while, that they found antidepressants in his apartment with a letter for me. It basically said that he was sorry and that no matter what he still loved me and to never give up. He wasn’t even supposed to be there, and I ask myself every day why he was or if maybe I had gotten home sooner I would've been able to stop him and I'd still have my brother.”

“I’m so sorry, Lena.”

She shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. “I just want my brother, Kara, I just want my big brother back.” Lena sobbed.

Kara turned her around, pulling her to her chest where the Omega sobbed into her shirt, her fist clenching the fabric. 

At some point, Lena’s sobs diminished and it was so quiet that Kara thought she fell asleep until a pair of lips touched her neck, once then twice. Lena kissed her way up Kara’s neck, to her jaw before capturing her lips with her own, the Alpha could taste the salt from her tears and knew exactly what Lena was doing. So she pulled back.

“Lena…”

“Please...” Lena begged, kissing her jaw. “Please, Kara.”

This wasn’t a good idea, Kara knew that, but the second the Omega’s hand skimmed over the front of her pants, all rationality went out the window. The blonde seized Lena’s lips, tangling her fingers in dark tresses as frantic hands pulled at her clothing. The Alpha rolled so she was above her, hands finding the hem of Lena’s shirt before slipping under, her nails grazing her sides up to her breasts. Lena moaned, arching into her touch. The brunette sat up enough for Kara to pull her shirt off, instantly doing the same to her.

The blonde kissed down Lena’s jaw to her neck, licking and sucking along the way until she reached her mark, Kara grazed her teeth over it making Lena shiver then placed her mouth over it, sucking a bruise right on top of it and the moan Lena let out went all the way to her dick. The Omega’s hands pulled at her belt, trying to get it open so she could stick her hand inside as Kara continued her trail down her pale chest, once her mouth encircled her nipple, Lena bucked her hips in need of friction. 

Kara seemed to take notice of her struggle and undid her belt, pushed her pants down so she could kick them off along with her boxers, with her now bare, the Omega had access to her prize. She gripped the Alpha’s shaft, feeling as it pulsed and twitched in her palm. Lena's thumb skimmed over the head to gather the pre-come, she used two hands to pump Kara’s cock, the blonde’s moans making her even wetter. Kara seemed to come back to her senses for a second, noticing that Lena still had pants on. 

Moving out of Lena’s reach, the Omega whined as Kara sat on her haunches to yank her sweats and panties down, revelling in the sight of Lena’s glistening centre. She was soaked and Kara couldn’t wait to taste her. Pushing her knees further apart, the Alpha leaned forward to swipe her tongue through the silky folds, enticing a whimper from Lena. The blonde smirked, swiping her tongue again before finding her clit and she circled the bud of nerves. Lena was squirming beneath her when Kara sucked her clit into her mouth, she cried out as her back arched. Kara continued her assault on the bud, repeatedly sucking it into her mouth and flicking her tongue over it, she brought her hand down to run her fingers between the wetness. 

Her finger circled the small entrance, teasing, as the Omega bucked her hips relentlessly. “Kara, ple-” She was cut off when Kara pushed two fingers inside of her while her mouth sucked harder on her clit and Lena's mouth opened in a silent moan. 

Kara pumped her fingers, curling them each time, as she sucked and licked the bud of nerves, driving Lena closer and closer to her orgasm. One of the brunette’s hands found it’s way into her hair, the other clutching the sheets next to her, the Alpha knew she was close. Curling her fingers one last time, she lightly grazed her teeth over Lena’s clit and the brunette was gone. Her head thrown back, her body arched beautifully, and her mouth open as a guttural moan left the Omega while she came. The blonde steadily pumped her fingers, helping her ride her orgasm out, her tongue lapping the juices. 

The Alpha kissed her way back up as Lena came down from her high, she pulled Kara down, moaning into the kiss when she tasted herself. The Omega trailed her hand down Kara’s chest, lightly scratching her abs, before grabbing the blonde’s throbbing cock and positioning it at her entrance. Kara didn’t hesitate, she pushed forward into Lena’s tight heat with one thrust and the brunette gasped, gripping her shoulders. She pulled back to the tip and thrust back in with more force, making a pornographic moan leave the Omega. She set a rhythm; slowly out to the tip than a hard thrust back in.

Lena raised her hips each time, matching the Alpha, and she pulled her back down for a kiss. “Harder,” she moaned. Kara complied, pushing her hips harder. “Oh god…” Lena felt her toes curl, the fire in the pit of her stomach at full blaze. “Kara, I’m gonna-”

“Not yet.” Kara slowed her hips, making Lena whimper. “Not yet, baby.”

She set a slower pace, grinding so she hit the Omega’s clit every time she bottomed out. Lena was a mess, her hair knotted, pupils blown and her lips swollen. She desperately tried to make Kara go faster, to fuck her harder, but the blonde was adamant with her slow thrusts. 

“Kara, please!” The Alpha growled and it sent a pleasant shiver down the brunette’s back. Kara sped back up until her hips were at a speed Lena couldn’t keep up with as she lavished Lena’s neck, sucking around her mark. “Fuck!” she moaned.

Her legs latched around Kara’s waist, making her thrusts deeper and her stomach hit her clit just right. The force behind the thrusts was maddening, reducing the Omega to a moaning mess.

“Oh god! Kara! I’m gonna-” The Alpha latched onto her mark, sinking her teeth in again. The bite pushed Lena over the edge, she screamed, her head thrown back in bliss as her walls clamped down on Kara’s cock.

The blonde thrust once, twice, before she shouted her release then gently collapsed softly on top of Lena. They were both sticky and sweaty as their chests heaved, Kara lifted her head to see a small dot of blood where she bit her and licked it, making the Omega moan again. The brunette’s eyes were shut, a look of contempt on her face as Kara tenderly pulled out to get a rag to clean her so Lena didn’t have to get up.

When she laid back down, Lena crawled into her, nuzzling her nose into the crook of the Alpha’s neck. “I love you,”

Kara smiled, wrapping her arms around the Omega and pulling her closer. “I love you too,”

************************************

“Kara, I’m fine, really.”

“Are you sure?” She stood back, her thumb in her mouth as she nervously bit her nail.

Lena rolled her eyes, examining the ace wrap that Alex was securing on her wrist. “Yes, my centre of gravity isn’t the greatest right now but I’m okay.” Her hair was still dripping from her shower, she had mistaken her footing and slipped, landing on her wrist and causing the blonde to burst into the bathroom when she yelled out in pain. 

She was currently almost eight months pregnant and her stomach had grown exponentially. There hasn’t been any more news on Olsen, Maggie assured that she had every available officer out on the streets but it seems like he’s gone underground. Her Alpha has been stuck by her side since getting out of the hospital, she’d either follow Lena to work and sat around in her lab or insist that Lena come to CatCo with her. Of course, Lena complied, she was just as protective over their pup as Kara, but that didn’t mean all the overbearing didn’t get on her nerves.

Lena looked to Alex for help, Kara called her over because Lena refused to go to the hospital until she had the baby. The redhead seemed to catch on, she cleared her throat. “Kara, she’s fine. Her wrist is a little bruised, so I don’t recommend using it that much, but she’s fine otherwise. Lena did the right thing in landing on her wrist instead, just ice it and rest.”

The blonde seemed to relax at her sister’s confirmation and came to sit down next to Lena. “I’m sorry, I just-”

“I know, darling, I know. But it was a silly accident, that’s all. The only one to blame is your kid,” she rubbed her belly.

Kara smiled, leaning over so her face was right next to it. “You need to stop giving your mama such a hard time in there, yeah?”

In response, Lena felt a kick that made her smile. “They heard you,” She immediately grabbed the Alpha’s hand, moving it to where the kick came from. “Say something,”

“ _Ceann beag,_ your mama and I need you to stop causing so much trouble.” Sure enough, a mighty kick came making them both laugh. 

“And to stop pressing on my bladder every thirty seconds. You want to feel, Alex?” Lena asked the Alpha.

She shook her head with a smile. “No, I’ll wait till I can actually hold them. Take care of my niece or nephew, you two." she pointed to Kara. "I have to get home but I love you both.”

They exchanged hugs. “Love you too!”

Once the door shut, Kara tentatively looked back at Lena. The brunette took one look at her and shook her head. “No, do not give me the pout. Kara, it was an accident, it’s your fault I have no centre of gravity.” the playful tone in her voice betrayed the fact that Lena was trying to be serious. 

“Oh really, it’s my fault? I don’t seem to recall you complaining when I-”

“Alright, alright.” Lena interrupted her, extending her arms. “Now help me up, I have to pee.”

The Alpha shook her head chuckling, carefully grasping Lena’s hands in her own to help her stand. 

She couldn’t believe how happy she was, how happy they both were. They didn’t want to know the sex of the baby yet, they didn’t care either way and wanted it to be a surprise, but that didn’t stop their friends from making bets on what the gender is.

Alex, Sam, and Eliza thought it was a girl and Winn, Jeremiah and Maggie thought it was a boy. Lena wouldn’t say what she thought it was but Kara secretly hoped it was a girl with green eyes just like Lena's, she could stare into her emerald green eyes all day. But all good things must come to an end.

Kara had ran out to get their take-out when her phone rang, Lena’s name popping up on the screen.

She answered it. “Hey, baby. I’ll be home in ten with…” Kara stopped talking when she heard Lena’s panicked voice.

**“What are you doing here?”**

**_“You know what I’m doing here. I know you want me, not that other Alpha.”_ **

**“Get off of me!”** Lena screamed and there was a thud. **“Please…”** her voice wavered.

 **_“Now this seems familiar,”_ ** the person grunted. **_“Stop fighting or-”_ **

**“No, please! I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’ll stop!”**

**_“That’s what I thought, now let’s go!”_ **

The line went dead.

Kara stood frozen in the middle of the sidewalk, her entire body was shaking as she lowered her phone to call Alex.

**“Kara, I was-”**

“He has her.”

**“What? Who has who, Kara?”**

“Olsen, he has Lena.”

**“I’m on my way, wait for me.”**

Kara practically ran back to the apartment, pushing the door open to find a few things turned over in what seemed to be a struggle, Lena’s phone laid on the floor next to a tiny puddle of blood. The Alpha’s blood was boiling, the scent of another Alpha lingered all over and she didn’t like it.

“Kara?!” Alex rushed in, Maggie trailing behind her with Sam. “Kara?”

Maggie put a hand on the redhead’s shoulder, shaking her head and pointing to the blood on the floor.

“I stepped out for twenty minutes, that’s all-”

“Kara, what happened?”

The blonde took a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair. “I was getting dinner when my phone rang, it was Lena but when I answered I heard another voice. She was asking what they were doing here and when they spoke I knew it was Olsen, he said that he knew Lena wanted him and not me and threatened her or something to get her to leave with him. She sounded so scared an-and I should've been here!”

“Kara, hey! Don’t do that, we’ll find her.” Sam tried to reassure her.

“No, you don’t understand. We went to see Dr Robbins the other day because Lena was experiencing Braxton Hicks more frequently than you're supposed to, she told us that it was too early and for Lena to rest until she gave birth otherwise we’d lose the baby.”

“I called it in and asked Winn to check the cameras surrounding the area.”

“We’ll find her, Kara.”

************************************

The cold concrete seeped through the thin material of her pants, chilling Lena to the bone and she shivered, the shackles on her ankles rubbed against her skin making it raw to the touch and she could feel the dried blood underneath her nose. She’d refused him, again, and he got mad, again. At least this time he didn’t try to hurt her baby, Lena’s stomach had gotten a little bigger in the week she’d been here, has it been a week? She didn’t know.

Olsen would bring her small amounts of food in the mornings and then again at night when he'd try to fuck her, but as long as she was marked as someone else, he couldn’t. He tried to bite over Kara’s mark but she kneed him between his legs, it earned her a backhand but it was worth it. Lena would never be his, she was Kara’s and she was pregnant with Kara’s pup. Olsen threatened to kill the baby, said that he’d plunge a needle of Wolfsbane into her stomach if she kicked him again.

Her back was hurting from being in a small space, she had a ratty mattress and a bucket that she used as a toilet, the shackles were locked to a bolt in the middle of the small space so she could stand and walk around a bit. But every time she tried to move, it would cause pain to radiate everywhere, so she tried to lay down as much as possible, especially after Dr Robbins' warning. Lena was thankful that she could still feel her baby kick and let her know they were still there, that they were still alive.

“It’s alright, _mo stór,_ I’m here.” She stroked her hand over her bump, soothing the painful kick the baby did on her ribs. 

Lena was on her side and had her eyes closed when she heard noises coming from above her, shouting too. There were at least five or six different voices, all muffled, but when a loud bang happened they all went silent. She heard the door open and a pair of footsteps, whoever it was, they were in a hurry. Lena didn’t have the energy to raise her head when they approached.

“I found her!” They called, opening the cage door. Once they stepped inside was when Lena pushed herself up with a groan and scooted as far away as she could. “Lena? Hey, it’s Maggie,”

Her green eyes lifted, squinting at the sudden light, to see Maggie’s distressed face in front of her. “Maggie?” her voice was hoarse from not using it and it hurt to speak.

The small Latina smiled. “Yeah, it’s me.” she crouched down, inching closer with her hand outstretched. "See?"

Timidly, the brunette reached her hand out, thinking it was another one of her dreams, until her fingers brushed along the warm hand. Instantly, Lena clasped Maggie’s hand in hers and the other Omega moved to wrap her in a hug.

“You’re here, you’re really here.” 

Maggie smiled, her eyes watering. “I am, so is everyone else.”

As if on cue, Alex appeared with Sam and Jeremiah behind them. Their eyes relaxed once they saw her but Sam clenched her hands into fists at seeing her best friend shivering in thin clothing, her feet shackled to the ground. Her attention was drawn away from it when Lena reached for her. Sam took the place where Maggie was and shed her jacket just as Lena collapsed into her and she draped it over her shoulders

Sam gently rocked her, caressing her tangled and dirty hair. “Shh, I got you, Lena.”

Jeremiah left to get something to get the shackles off when a growl erupted around them. Everyone froze and Lena’s body reacted, letting out a whimper. Kara came into view, her eyes drifted all over, from the chains to the bed to Lena in Sam’s arms, the blonde knew Sam wasn’t a threat but it did nothing to lessen her inner Alpha. But the older Beta didn’t seem phased, she continued to hold Lena as the Omega cried, and Kara softened. Her shoulders relaxed and her pupils went back to normal, she walked closer slowly. 

Lena’s watery green eyes met hers and she reached out her pale hand, the blonde instantly took it, moving to sit on Lena’s other side. Her hand instinctively went to her belly, protectively shielding Lena. The small brunette curled into the arms of her two favourite people when the paramedics came down with a gurney and she stiffened.

“Baby, they have to take you to the hospital and make sure everything is okay.”

Lena bit her lip, not wanting to go but knowing it needed to happen, so she nodded and Sam reluctantly moved out of their way.

“I’ll be right over here, Kieran.”

The paramedics were thankfully both women, one was a Beta and the other was an Omega, Lena figures Maggie had something to do with it since last time both paramedics were male and she reacted badly.

They hooked her up to an IV, wrapped soft gauze around her ankles once the chains were gone and assessed the cut on her forehead and her nose, she already knew about the bruise on her cheekbone. They checked the baby, making sure the heart rate was good, then said they were going to move her.

Her eyesight was shielded when they wheeled her out the door upstairs, but she still saw the white sheet on the floor and the flashes from cameras. The officers outside pushed people back so they could get Lena to the ambulance where Kara hopped in.

“Wait!” Lena yelled when one of them went to close the doors. “Sammy!”

The taller brunette that was watching from behind them, ran over, instantly hopping in and sitting near Lena’s head.

The woman seemed skeptical but shut the doors nonetheless, leaving Kara holding Lena’s hand and Sam running her fingers through her hair. Sam had been Lena’s friend for years, they met when Sam was thirteen and Lena was ten when Lena skipped three grades and they were in the same class. Sam had stumbled upon Lena when she was getting picked on by some other eighth-grade girls because she was smarter than everyone else, she took the young brunette under her wing. And when she found out Lena’s middle name was Kieran, it was the only thing she’d call her; and they’ve been inseparable since. She was there for Lena after Lex, whenever she’d call Sam in the middle of the night crying about a nightmare, the Beta would drive right over, despite Lillian’s protests, and hold the younger girl until she fell back asleep; and Lena was there for Sam whenever she needed. But even though Lena's an Omega and Sam’s a Beta, they never had an attraction towards each other; it was always platonic.

Once at the ER, they were met by Dr Robbins. The cheery blonde had a smile on her face though her eyes conveyed sorrow, she directed them into a private room. The bright lights blinded Lena, making cringe and hiss, covering her eyes with her hand.

“Oh sorry,” Robbins adjusted the lights. “How’s that?”

Slowly blinking her eyes open, Lena nodded her approval. Being locked in the dark for a week made her already sensitive green eyes even more sensitive. The skin around her ankles was raw when they went to clean it, making Lena grit her teeth, the intern kept apologizing profusely but she waved him off. Dr Robbins brought an ultrasound machine over, spreading the cold gel on her belly before bringing up the picture.

“The baby looks...good. The placenta is still attached and they have great vitals, they’re the right size too.”

Lena felt herself relax, squeezing Kara’s hand. 

The nurses finished up and told her they’d have a room ready soon, Sam’s phone went off and the taller brunette smiled. “The other’s are here and want to know if you’re up for a visit?”

“Of course, but I’m a little hungry.”

Sam smirked. “Alex brought donuts,”

The redhead burst through the curtain dramatically with Maggie shaking her head from behind her, a box of donuts in one hand and hot tea in the other, her arms extended to show off her goodies.

“If you’re trying to bribe your way to getting the favourite auntie title, that’s not fair.” Sam pouted.

The Alpha smirked, setting the stuff down on the bed. “I just know the way to Lena’s heart, chocolate creme-filled donuts and Barry’s tea.”

Lena’s eyes lit up for the first time at the mention of her favourite donut and tea. Her grabby hands for the box and cup made the others chuckle when one of the interns came back in.

“Um, I’m not sure you’ve been cleared to eat yet.” his face was apprehensive.

“I’ll tell you what, when you’re pregnant and get locked in a cold basement for a week only getting fed just enough to feed your baby, then you can dictate when I can eat. Until then, I suggest you shut your mouth.” Nobody spoke, watching the young interns face pale before he scurried off, then all eyes turned to Lena. She sighed, lowering the half-eaten donut. “Go ahead,”

Maggie smiled sheepishly, pulling out her notepad and pen. “Can you tell us what happened?”

She nodded. “After Kara left to go get our food, I was washing the dishes when I heard the door open. I turned around and Olsen was standing on the other side of the island staring at me, his eyes zeroed in on my stomach, I’m guessing he had no idea that his plan from before didn't work. I managed to move over to my phone and call Kara before he got closer, he hit me, threatened to kill the baby with a syringe of Wolfsbane unless I went with him.”

Kara stiffened next to her and Lena grabbed her hand, running her thumb over her knuckles.

“I was taken to a van and knocked out somehow, then woke up in that cage with my ankles shackled, he’d bring me food, not a lot but enough, and each night he’d try to… But he couldn’t since I’m already mated, he tried to bite over Kara’s mark once and I kneed him in the balls, again he threatened to kill me and the baby if I did it again and left me in the dark. He tried again this morning, but I rejected him and it pissed him off.”

Maggie nodded along, writing down what she could. “And did he…”

“God no, I’m pretty sure it wasn’t only me though because each time he tried, he'd always ended up storming out. Must’ve been my pheromones combined with my hormones. Though this morning he seemed pretty adamant, I slapped him and…” her fingers touched the cut on her head.

“He’s dead, isn’t he?” She stopped writing and looked up at Lena. “That’s what I heard, a gunshot.”

The detective sighed, closing her book. “Yes, he pulled a gun on us and so we drew ours. When he refused to stand down, we had no other choice, he was moving towards the door to the basement and that’s how I figured out you must’ve been down there.”

The brunette nodded. “Can we be done now? I’m really hungry, and I want to spend time with you guys, without the pity, please.”

They all nodded, resuming as if nothing happened.

************************************

Lena had to stay in the hospital for another three days for observation and to make sure everything was okay before she was released, Kara was currently driving them home when she noticed they weren’t in their neighbourhood.

“Uh, darling? Where are we?”

Kara let out a nervous sigh. “Alex and Sam helped me find an apartment closer to campus and CatCo a couple of weeks ago, it has three bedrooms, a washer/dryer, a small balcony and it’s on the top floor. I was hoping to surprise you with it before…” she shook her head. “But I thought we needed a bigger place, once the baby comes and we can decorate the nursery however we want, the third room can be storage or something. Plus, as much as I love our old place…”

Lena nodded. “I get it. I was actually kinda nervous to go back there. But, how are we supposed to have everything moved in, I’m due in a couple of weeks and Dr Robbins put me on bed rest.” Kara just smiled at her, pulling the car to a stop outside their new building. “You didn’t. Tell me you didn’t. Kara Zorel Danvers, you did not extort our friends and your parents to help move all of our stuff, again?!”

“Well, of course, she did!” Sam exclaimed, opening her door.

Maggie came up next to Sam and helped Lena out of the car. “It wasn’t so much extortion as it was pouting and begging.”

Lena raised an eyebrow at the now blushing Alpha. “You begged them?” amusement laced her tone and Kara nodded. “And you guys said yes?”

“Only because there is no saying no to her pout, I swear it’s her superpower, it’s impossible!” Sam exaggerated as she looped her arm with Lena’s and walked into the building towards the elevator.

When they got to their floor, Lena only saw three doors, one on each wall and another at the end of the hallway. Sam directed her to the one on the right. She opened the door and Lena couldn’t help the gasp, Kara had severely downplayed their new apartment. It had hardwood flooring, the kitchen was way bigger than their other one, and it opened up to the living room and dining room, the living room had floor to ceiling windows with balcony doors, everything was furnished and put together.

Kara led her down the small hallway to where their room, the spare bedroom, bathroom, and the nursery was. The main bathroom was fairly big, the bathtub had enough room for at least two people with a detachable showerhead, and the sink/counter space had enough room for the stuff they'd need for the baby when it was bathtime. The nursery was obviously empty, along with the third room, save from the toys and books and stuff they received, but their room left Lena awestruck. Kara had bought a new bed frame that made it easier to attach the bassinet on Lena’s side, a rocking chair sat in the corner next to a changing table, bedside tables on both sides, a dresser stood opposite the bed with a TV above it and on the far wall were two doors that led to a walk-in closet that had both of their clothes hung up in and the adjoining master suite.

The Alpha set Lena’s bag down and walked up next to her, encircling her arm around her waist. “Do you like it?”

Lena stuttered. “Of course, but how did you afford this?”

“My birth parents had a trust fund set up for me before they died, I never really used it because I made my own way and got a scholarship to NCU, so it was practically untouched. There’s still a lot left too.”

“But Kara, you can’t be the only one to pay for this. You know I have money too,” Lena was kind of irritated, thinking Kara saw this as some sort of dominant Alpha thing.

But the blonde just laughed. “Oh trust me, I know. That is why you will be buying the stuff for the nursery, but you are not allowed in there until I have it finished, and you also get to decide what the third room can be. You can refurbish anything in the living room and kitchen you want too.”

Lena scoffed playfully. “So it’s my responsibility to pay for _your_ child, is it?”

Kara nodded her head to the left and right thoughtfully. “Pretty much.” she smiled.

The Omega rolled her eyes but couldn’t help returning the smile. “You’re incorrigible.” 

The Alpha pulled her closer, pressing their lips together with a smirk. “Only for you.”

************************************

“Shit,” Lena whispered. When she sat up, she felt something between her legs and lifted the blanket to see fluid. “Fuck. Kara.” she shook the snoozing blonde next to her. “Kara, Kara!”

She shot up. “What?! What is it? What’s wrong?” Lena moaned in pain as a contraction came. “Lena?”

“It’s time,” she gritted out.

Kara was confused for a second until things clicked. “Shit. Okay, okay, stay calm.” she stumbled out of bed, pulling her pants on. “Okay, I’ll get the bag, start the car, and call Alex. How far apart are your contractions?”

“I don’t know, they just started.” but it seemed like they were a little closer than she thought as another one rippled over her. “Get the car,”

The blonde dashed down the hallway, grabbed the go-bag and ran to the elevator to start the car while dialling Alex’s number.

**“Mm, hello?”**

“Alex!”

**“Kara? It’s...almost three in the morning, please tell me Lena didn’t get kidnapped again.”**

Kara had to stop herself from letting out a laugh. “No, it’s nothing like that.”

**“Then why the hell are you calling me?”**

Excitement flourished inside the Alpha. “It’s time, call everyone; Eliza, Winn, Sam, call them all and meet us at the hospital.”

 **“Oh god, okay. Yeah, okay. Babe? Babe, wake up.”** Kara could hear their conversation as Alex tried to wake Maggie up.

**_“Huh? What?”_ **

**“Lena’s in labour, come on. We’ll call everyone and meet you there, love you and tell Lena too!”**

**_“Let’s go, little Luthor!”_ **Maggie called from the background.

“Love you and we'll see you guys soon.” Kara hung up as she pulled the car around to the front of the building before sprinting back inside. Lena was leaning over the counter with her forehead down on her arms that were crossed over the top for support when Kara came through the door. “Lena! Are you okay?”

The younger woman held up a shaky finger, biting her lip until she was able to form coherent sentences. “Yeah...yeah, I’m good. They’re getting closer together, I took a quick shower,” Kara notice the dripping dark locks and new clothes. “Do you have to go-bag ready?”

The blonde snapped back into reality. “Yes, it’s downstairs waiting in the car.”

She placed her hands gently onto Lena’s lower back, the Omega gripped her hands tightly as if she thought she was going to fall. “You called Alex, right?”

“Yes, she’s going to call everyone else and they’re going to meet us there. Sam too.” she quickly added when Lena opened her mouth.

They had to stop again once they were in the apartment lobby, Lena clutching both the wall and Kara’s hand as what seemed to be the hundredth contraction but was only her fourth, rippled through her body. She had two more on the way there, and when they walked in Alex ran right towards them with a wheelchair, relief and excitement evident on her features.

“They’re getting the rest of her room set up, they’ve also been briefed on your preferences.”

Lena could only nod, her body felt like it was ripping itself apart and she was frantically searching for Sam.

“Where’s Sam?” Alex bit her lip, avoiding Lena’s gaze. “Alex…”

“I don’t know, I tried her but it went to voicemail after a couple of rings.” The Omega felt her chest constrict, she needed Sam. Next to Lex, Sam was the only person who’d known her and protected Lena for years and she was like an older sibling. “Hey, hey, I’m sure everything’s fine. She must’ve put it on silent and forgot it somewhere then fell asleep.”

But the redheads' reassurances didn’t help. “No no no, I need her, I need Sam.”

“Okay, I’ll send Maggie to her place.”

The nurse wheeled Lena to her room, directing Eliza, Jeremiah and Winn to the waiting room while Alex talked to Maggie then came into the room once the detective left.

“She’s gonna go look now, don’t worry.”

Lena nodded subconsciously as they helped her stand and move to the bed, it seems like just yesterday she’d been in one of these when it was really three weeks ago. The nurse informed them that the OB/GYN would be by shortly to check how many centimetres Lena is, then left.

It was around the time for Lena to start pushing when she started crying, Maggie still hadn’t returned and she needed Sam; she needed Lex. She couldn’t do this without them, her body was exhausted from the contractions; Kara was feeding her ice-chips here and there, and Alex stood by her side during each one. But it wasn’t the same.

“Alright, Lena, are you ready to push?” the doctor asked her.

She shook her head, turning to Kara. “Kara...I can’t, I can’t.” she cried.

The blonde wrapped an arm around her. “Shh, yes you can, baby. You can do it,”

“No I can’t, I-I need-”

“I better not be listening to you quit over there, Kieran.” Her head whipped to the door where a flustered Sam stood, her face was flushed and her clothes a disarray. She gave a nod to Alex who stepped back and let Sam take her place before leaving.

“Sammy…” Lena whispered relieved. Kara felt the same relief, she knew the bond the two of them had and she also knew that since Lena couldn’t have Lex here that Sam was her person. "You're here."

The Beta smiled at Lena, brushing the sweaty hair from her head. “Of course I am. Now, are you ready to bring this baby into the world or do I have to kick your ass?”

Despite the circumstances, Lena laughed, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. She looked down to the doctor, who’d been watching their encounter, and nodded that she was ready. Lena had Kara on one side, her Alpha, and Sam on the other, her sister; she was as ready as she'll ever be.

************************************

“Alright, Lena, one more big push and then you’ll get to hold your baby.” The brunette gritted her teeth, gripping the bars on the side of the hospital bed, and pushed as hard as she could until she heard a high-pitched cry pierce the air. “And they’re out, good job Lena!”

Quickly, the nurses wiped the baby down, took the necessary measurements then wrapped them up in a blanket and brought them back over as the doctor cleaned Lena up. “Here’s your baby girl,” the nurse set her on Lena’s chest where her gown had been pulled down a little.

Lena looked down at her, she was pink and squishy with blonde whisps for hair. The second her skin touched Lena’s, the baby stopped crying; she was perfect.

Lena caressed her skin softly with her finger and the baby reached up to grasp her finger in a small but tight grip, making Lena choke back a sob. Kara stood next to her, not able to take her eyes off of the scene, and Sam was smiling at them before quietly telling Kara she was going to get everyone.

The doctor stood up, taking her gloves off. “Everything looks good, no tearing or anything, she’s in perfect health too. Seven pounds six ounces, twenty-one inches long, born at **7:23 a.m.** ”

Sam opened the door again, letting Alex, Maggie and the Danvers inside while the nurses continued cleaning up. But Lena hardly paid attention, she couldn’t take her eyes off of the precious little girl in her arms.

“Does she have a name?”

“Alexandra,” Lena croaked, looking up. “Alexandra Samantha Luthor-Danvers.” Both Alex and Sam’s eyes teared up and she smiled. 

“That’s beautiful, a specialist will be by shortly to show you how to start breastfeeding.”

Kara thanked her, motioning for everyone to come closer. “Where’s Winn?” 

“He, uh, he may or may not be passed out in the waiting room,” Alex said sheepishly. Maggie snorted. “He fell asleep and when we tried to wake him, it didn’t go so well.” she rubbed her shoulder.

“That’s an understatement, the little weasel punched her in the shoulder mumbling a bunch of nonsense, so we left him. He’ll figure it out eventually.” Maggie shrugged.

Eliza came up beside Lena while the others chatted. “She’s beautiful, Lena.” the brunette looked up and gave her tearful smile. “You’re going to be a great mother, I can already tell.”

“Thank you,” Sam sat at the end of the bed, gazing at her best friend. “Sammy, did you call her?”

That seemed to snap the taller brunette out of it. “Shit, no. She’s going to kill me!”

Lena chuckled as Sam fumbled for her phone. 

“Call who?” she looked at Kara.

“Her daughter Ruby, we promised we’d call her once the baby was born. She’s away on a late summer school camping trip right now and is supposed to get back home this weekend.” 

Just as Lena finished, Ruby’s voice came over the phone, her face on the screen. “Hi, momma! Wait, where are you?”

Sam couldn’t contain her smile. “I think there’s someone here who you might want to say hello too.” she handed Lena the phone.

“Hey, Auntie Lena!”

“Hi, Rubs.”

“Are you okay?”

Lena bit her lip, before angling the phone downwards. “Ruby, meet Lexa,”

The girls squeal echoed over the speaker making everyone cringe, but Lexa didn’t seem to mind. “Oh my god, you had her?! When? Ugh, I wanted to be there!”

“Calm down Ruby, I know you wanted to be here but she couldn’t wait apparently and you’ll get to see her in three days.”

They chatted a bit longer on the phone until Ruby had to go to some activity, then Lena so graciously handed Lexa over to Sam.

“God, I forgot how tiny they are. It’s been years since Ruby was this small.”

Kara and Lena laid back on the bed, gladly letting their family coo over the newborn, Jeremiah seemed to tear up at the little girl and Kara knew she had him wrapped around her finger already. It was another five minutes until a grumpy Winn walked in, rubbing his eyes and giving Alex and Maggie a death glare when his eyes went from Lena to the baby then back, clearly confused. They were able to visit a little bit longer until the specialist came, Eliza handed Lexa to Kara and had to practically drag Alex and Maggie out the door, Jeremiah and Winn following.

Sam came up next to Lena, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “I’ll come by later, Kieran. Love you,”

“Love you too, Sammy.” She placed a kiss to Lexa’s head and gave Kara a side hug before exiting and Lena found herself entranced by Kara holding their baby. 

“Hello, I’m Jenna, are you ready to try breastfeeding?” Kara brought Lexa back over and carefully handed her back to Lena as the lady undid the buttons on the side of her gown. “Now, it’ll feel weird at first but once she latches on, she’ll go to town. And you don’t have to worry about overfeeding, when she’s full she’ll stop on her own.”

Lena nodded, manoeuvring so the top half of her gown was down on one side and settled the baby on the crook of her elbow. Jenna helped situate Lexa’s head properly, adding a pillow beneath Lena’s elbow to adjust to where her head was closer to her breast. It seemed like Lexa didn’t need any help though, the little girl immediately found her nipple and started suckling. 

“How does that feel?”

Lena chuckled a little. “You’re right, it does feel weird, but a good weird.” she smiled.

“Well, it looks like little miss…”

“Lexa,” Kara supplied.

“Looks like little miss Lexa, didn’t need my help after all. But I will advise you to buy some nipple cream so they don’t get dry, and if you feel like you’re not producing enough milk there are lactate cookies you can buy that’ll help.”

“Thank you,”

“You are very welcome, good luck.” Jenna left with a smile.

Kara looked down at the two, her heart soaring as Lexa hungrily suckled on Lena’s nipple, making the brunette giggle. “What?”

Lena shook her head. “It’s just...if she has your appetite, I’m definitely going to need those cookies.” Kara couldn’t help but laugh. “And it seems like she does.”

The Omega gazed down at her daughter, lightly tracing her features with the tip of her finger. She had Kara’s nose for sure, and her hair obviously, and Lena felt a sense of sadness come over her.

Kara instantly noticed the slight change in her mood. “Baby? What is it?” 

“Nothing, I just wish Lex could be here.” she smiled sadly down at her little girl. “Sam is like my sister, but Lex has been there for me since I was first adopted. I just wish he could meet his niece, just once.” Lena shook her head, wiping her tears away with a small chuckle. “I’m sorry, this is supposed to be a happy time and-”

“And it is. Lena, you’re allowed to miss your brother just like I’m allowed to miss my parents, I wish they could be here too, but in a sense, I guess they are. Lena, Lex is always going to be with you and there is no changing that.”

She nodded then suddenly remembered she'd never shown Kara a picture of her brother. “Can you hand me my phone?” Kara handed it to her and she scrolled through her photos, careful to keep her left arm still as to not jostle Lexa when she got to a certain picture and she clicked it. Up popped a picture of a younger Lena on the back of a man. “I think this is the only picture I have of the two of us but, this was when I got my acceptance letter to MIT, he was so proud of me that day and Sam just so happened to capture this.”

She handed Kara her phone, the man looked to be about in his early to mid-twenties, Lena was fourteen when she got accepted and Lex was almost ten years older than her, he had hazel eyes that sparkled a bit with his smile and wore a grey suit that he didn’t seem to care about getting wrinkled, with Lena on his back. It was the first picture the blonde had seen of the siblings and while Lena wasn’t looking, she sent it to her phone, her thumb swiped the screen to another photo where Lena was standing stock still, no smile, next to a taller woman and Lex was sitting in a chair in front of them. Kara guessed that the woman was Lillian.

“She’s so tiny,” Lena’s voice brought her back and she exited the app to see Lena playing with Lexa’s tiny hands while the baby continued to eat. “‘I’ve only ever held Ruby and that was almost eight years ago.”

“How did Sam-” the blonde stopped herself. “I mean-”

“How did Sam have Ruby?” Kara shyly nodded. “Sam is three years older than me. I met her when I skipped fifth through seventh-grade and we were in the same eighth-grade class. She saved me from some bullies that were making fun of me for being a ten year old in eighth-grade, Sam shooed them away and we’ve been best friends ever since. When we were sophomore’s, some guy got her pregnant and then took off, now I may have only been fourteen, but I helped her. Her mom kicked her out so I let her move into the guest room across from my room at the Luthor Manor, she was so scared when Ruby was born but I was there and became the little girl's dedicated auntie. She graduated early and got her GED with a full ride to NCU.”

“So Ruby is how old?”

“Her birthday is next month, she’ll be eight.”

“And she’s away at a sleep-away camp with her school?”

“Well, kinda, it’s sort of like a school/soccer camp and it’s for three weeks. Ruby is really responsible and mature for her age, so Sam trusted her enough to go. She was really hoping to be back in time so she could be here, she's dubbed herself Auntie Ruby.”

“This girl's got a lot of aunts, I don’t think you’ll have to buy much with how much she’s going to be spoiled.”

A little bit later, Lexa finished eating and Lena decided to take a nap, she’d been up since almost three this morning and had to go through four and a half hours of labour, which isn’t as much as others, but she was still exhausted. While she slept, Kara held Lexa, she couldn’t put her down in fear that she’d somehow be taken from her. But when she looked back at Lena, the Alpha remembered her plan.

So she took out Lena’s phone and searched her contacts until she got to one and pressed the call button, Kara really hoped Lena wouldn’t hate her for this.

**“Hello?”**

“Hi, this is Kara Danvers.”

************************************

When Lena woke up again, Sam was in the chairs against the wall with Lexa in her arms. She cleared her throat. “Where’s Kara?”

Sam scoffed playfully. “Again, am I not good enough for you?”

Lena smiled. “Of course you are, I was ready to stitch my cervix closed until you got here because I didn’t want to do this without you.”

The Beta softened, standing up and walking over to her. “Oh Kieran, I’m so sorry I was late. It was a crazy day at the office and I fell asleep at my desk, Maggie barged in pissed off and it wasn’t until I checked my phone that I knew why.”

“It’s okay, Sammy. It’s just, besides Lex, you’re the closest thing I have to a sibling. Well, except for Maggie and Alex now, but still. I’m glad you made it in time,”

“Me too, and Kara left about thirty minutes ago. You haven’t been out too long, maybe a few hours, and I suspect little miss is going to be hungry soon.”

As if on cue, Lexa started to cry, the Beta handed her over to Lena, who decided to use the right side this time, and grabbed a pillow for her. As soon as her gown was down and Lexa’s head was positioned, she latched on.

“Can you hand me the water?” Sam handed her the cup of water with a straw and Lena greedily gulped it down. “Thank you, do you know where Kara went?”

“No, she just said she was running an errand and she’d be back soon. Alex and Eliza should be back soon too, Maggie had to go into work, Jeremiah went back to their hotel to sleep, and Winn went home to sleep a little longer than go to work.”

“What about you?”

“I requested time off for a bit, plus Ruby gets home this weekend.”

Lena nodded, looking down at the baby in her arms. Again, she was suckling like her life depended on it, which it kind of did, and Lena found herself laughing. “She has Kara’s appetite,”

“That she does, are you hungry?”

The Omega thought about it, the last thing she had to eat was around midnight and that was pickles and peanut butter with a glass of milk, it was now around eleven or so and she was starving. “Yeah, but I know the hospital food sucks so-”

“Big Belly Burger, I got it. Also, those are for you.” she pointed to the arrangement of flowers and cards on the bedside table that Lena hadn’t noticed. “From yours and Kara’s co-workers, Jess and Nia brought them. Alright, I’ll be back with your food.”

Once Sam left, Lena was left alone for the first time. About ten or so minutes later, Lexa finished eating but she could tell her diaper needed to be changed, and the brunette also had to pee. So she hit the call button for one of the nurses.

“Miss Luthor, is everything alright?”

“Sorry, could you maybe…”

The nurse seemed to catch on and smiled as she took the baby, setting her in the bed they had brought in for her, then turned back to Lena. “I’m supposed to help you, I hope that’s alright?”

“Of course, my mate is running an errand and my friend went to get some food otherwise I’d ask for their help.” 

Together, but with minimal assistance, Lena was able to use the toilet and washer hands, it stung a little when she peed but the nurse, Jackie, told her that it was normal, and got back into bed. Jackie then showed Lena how to change Lexa’s diaper since it’d been a long time since Lena had changed one. She was also able to print her tiny foot onto the birth certificate, Kara and she would have to sign it later.

Lena was just settling back with Lexa on her chest for skin to skin when Sam came back in, hiding the fast-food bag behind her back when she saw the nurse, Jackie pretended she didn’t see anything and left. 

Sam gave her a weird look. “What was she doing in here?”

“I had to pee and Lexa’s diaper needed to be changed, it still hurts down there when I move, and you were gone so I called her in.” Her eyes drifted down to the bag then back up.

The Beta rolled her eyes, setting the paper bag on the bed. “Why didn’t you say anything before I left?”

Lena shrugged, pulling out the burger and fries, popping one in her mouth. “It’s fine, they’re here for a reason, you know?”

The pair sat, Lena ate while Sam looked over work emails and Lexa slept. The Omega had just finished when the baby started crying again, so gingerly, Lena leaned over and scooped her out of the tiny bed and she instantly stopped, her eyes opened to reveal the colour of the forest.

“She has my eyes,” Sam jumped up, coming over to see. “She has Kara’s hair and my eyes, Sammy.”

The brunette smiled. “And she’s perfect.”

Lena extended her legs and gently laid her between them, Lexa’s tiny hand grasped around a lock of her dark tresses as she looked up. The Omega couldn’t help the tears. “ _Mo R_ _é_ _alta bheag_ ,”

“What does that mean?”

Lena opened her mouth but another voice answered.

“It means, ‘my little star,’” the pair looked up at the door to see none other than Lillian Luthor herself. The older woman offered a small smile, one that held nothing but sadness and hope. “Hello, Lena.”

“Mother? What are you doing here?” Just then, a tentatively Kara walked out from behind Lillian with something in her hands. 

“Well, Miss Danvers here called to inform me that I have a granddaughter.” She took a small step forward but when met with no protest, she walked all the way to Lena’s bedside.

“We’ll leave the two of you alone.” Kara motioned for Sam to join her, shutting the door on their way out.

Lena couldn’t believe this, she hasn’t been in the same room as Lillian since she graduated over two years ago. There had been no contact, not even a call to see how she was doing, all the brunette knew was her mother was running the family company and continued to leave access to Lena’s bank account open. Granted Lena told her she wanted nothing to do with the older Beta, but still, she could’ve tried harder.

Lillian pulled the chair next to the bed closer, taking a seat so they were somewhat at eye level. But when Lena looked into her eyes, she didn’t see the same cold and distant look she’d grown up with, she saw sadness and love. The Omega could see how tense she was, waiting for Lena to explode and kick her out, but Lena was tired. She was tired of hating her, of course, Lillian had been extremely cold growing up, but all Lena wanted right now was a mother and Lillian finally looked like she was ready to be one to her.

The woman’s grey eyes peered down at her granddaughter. “She’s beautiful, Lena. What’s her name?”

Lena shook herself from her thoughts and smiled. “Lexa,”

Lillian looked up at her with wide eyes. “W-What?”

“Her name is Alexandra Samantha Luthor-Danvers, Lexa.” Lena watched as tears pooled in her eyes.

“Lexa,” her smile was sad but happy. “Your uncle would’ve loved to meet you.”

The brunette set her hand on top of Lillian’s that was on the bed, “Do you want to hold her?”

“Please,” The Beta beamed at the little bundle in her arms. “How are you doing?”

“I’m good, tired and sore, but good. How did you know what I called her?”

“Mhm? Oh, when you first came to us I noticed her accent.” her eyes met Lena’s. “I wanted you to feel welcome, so I learned a few nicknames in Irish, but then Lionel told me to leave you be.”

His name sent a shiver down Lena’s spine. “Did you know?”

Lillian shook her head. “Not until after he died, if I had I would’ve done something.” Lena nodded, looking at her hands. “Lena, I’m so-”

“No, you don’t have to. I didn’t understand why at the time but now I do, it’s okay.” she offered a smile. Lillian extended her arm but retracted it at the last second, seeming to rethink what she was going to do. So Lena carefully scooted over on the bed, patting the spot next to her.

************************************

Lena and Lexa were released the next day, the brunette’s visit from her mother the day before left her exhausted but she had a new found love for her Alpha for risking angering Lena just so she could talk to her mother again. She’d promised Lena that she would stop by their place the next day and for the first time in her life, Lena couldn’t wait to see her.

She was wheeled out of the hospital, a few reporters were being held back by some officers-no doubt Maggie’s doing-but it didn’t stop them from capturing photos of the young Luthor and her daughter. Kara all but herded them into the car with a growl, but the blonde’s attitude shifted as they got closer to home, stealing glances in the rearview mirror at Lena who was sitting in the back with Lexa.

Alex was waiting for them, more like waiting for Lexa, when they pulled up. The redhead helped Lena out before grabbing the diaper bag and Kara grabbed the car seat after Lena picked Lexa up out of it. She hated not having some form of contact with her newborn and the doctor said it was pretty normal for new mothers, their maternal instinct.

The elevator ride was mostly silent, tiny snores being admitted from the newborn. When the bell dinged, Kara led her to the door with a nervous smile.

Lena stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway. “Okay, what did you do?” 

“What do-”

“You look guilty for something, so out with it puppy Danvers.”

Alex snorted as the blonde huffed. “I didn’t do anything, okay, well nothing too bad.” Alex winced at her explanation. “Just, let me show you.”

The door was opened and they were greeted by Sam, Maggie, the Danvers and Lillian, the oldest Luthor had a smile on her face the second she looked up. But instead of going to talk with them, Kara gently grabbed her elbow and led her to the nursery. Without saying anything, she opened the door and Lena gasped.

The wall above the crib was covered in a collage of photos, some with everyone and others with just Kara and Lena together, sonogram scans were framed in order from the time they found out to the last one before Lexa was born, a bookcase was next to the rocking chair, the ceiling had constellations painted on it. But as Lena stepped inside she realized that Kara had somehow gotten pictures of Lena with Lex growing up. The brunette had never seen any of them before except for the one she showed Kara yesterday.

Lena turned back around to see everyone in the doorway watching her, Kara stepped closer as she cradled Lexa to her chest. “H-How?”

The blonde smiled. “Sam helped, so did everyone else.”

“That’s why I wasn’t allowed to see anything? But how did you get those pictures?” she pointed with her head at the ones of her and Lex. “I showed you the only one I had.”

“I gave them to her,” Lena looked at Lillian. “Just because I was a crappy mother doesn’t mean I didn’t capture moments between you two.”

As Lena looked closer she noticed Lillian was right. There were some of them in Lex’s lab doing experiments, in the kitchen making brownies(Lex’s favourite dessert), on Christmas’ and Birthdays, Lex teaching her how to play chess for the first time, reading their favourite books; but all of them were taken from angles that neither child knew they were being photographed. 

“He was the most important person in your life growing up and Lexa deserves to know all who he was.” 

Sam quickly stepped forward, carefully taking Lexa from Lena before the brunette burst into tears in Kara’s arms. Sam ushered everyone out, giving Kara a smile before shutting the door. 

************************************

Five-years-later 

“Mama!” Lena groaned. “Mama, wake up wake up!”

“Lexa, what is it?” she rolled over the best she could.

“I’m hungry and mommy said it was time for you to wake up.” the little girl was jumped up and down, her blonde curls bouncing and green eyes shimmering. 

“She did, did she?” Lena raised her eyebrow at the Alpha now standing in their doorway. The little girl nodded vehemently. “Alright, help me?” Lexa’s small hands grasped Lena’s, helping pull the eight-month pregnant Omega from the bed to her feet, beaming when she was fully standing. “Go ahead, I’ll be right there.”

Lexa nodded, placing a kiss to her belly, making Lena smile, before running off with Kara trailing behind her. The brunette waddled to the bathroom to relieve herself only to stop at the door as a sudden gush of fluid went down her legs.

Her eyes widened. “Kara!”

The Alpha ran back into the room, looked at Lena then to the puddle at her feet then back up to her face before bursting into action. She grabbed the change of clothes on the chair next to the door where their go-bag is, helped Lena into the bathroom, all while dialling Alex’s number.

**“Hello?”**

“Alex!”

**“Kara, what’s going on? Is everything okay?”**

God, this gives the blonde deja vu. “Yes, I need you to call everyone though and meet us at the hospital.”

 **“Why would...oh.** **_Oh_ ** **. Okay, yeah. Maggie!”**

**_“Is little Luthor in labour again?”_ **

**“We’ll meet you there Kara.”**

"Okay," Kara hung up. “Are you gonna be okay to take a quick shower like last time?”

Lena nodded. “Yeah, I haven’t had any contractions yet, so go get her ready.”

She leaves Lena to shower and finds her daughter in the living room, a bowl of cereal on the coffee table as she watched cartoons in her pajamas. 

“ _Ceann beag_ ,” green eyes meet her. “Time to get dressed.”

The girl’s eyes move to the bag in Kara’s hand then back to her face, seeming to put the pieces together as her face lights up. She definitely got Lena’s intelligence. 

“Okay mommy!”

************************************

“Grandpa!” Lexa shouted, diving right into Jeremiah’s arms with Kara behind her and Lena in a wheelchair.

He picked her up, the others standing as Lena looks from face to face, looking for the one person she needs. The brunette seemed to notice and stepped out from behind Eliza.

“You didn’t really think I’d be late twice, did you Kieran?”

Lena smiles, sagging in relief. “Can never be too sure, Sammy.” 

She rolled her eyes.

The nurse wheeled her to a room with Sam and Kara following, she’s immediately hooked up to the machines and checked over. By the time the doctor comes by, she’s ten centimeters and it was time to push. It wasn’t as hard as the first time and in no time, Lena heard a wailing cry echo around the room before they were taken to get cleaned up.

“Here’s your baby boy,” The nurse from when Lena had Lexa, Jackie, set the wailing baby on her chest just like she’d done with Lexa and his cries stopped, Lena felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

“A boy?” Kara stared in fascination similar to when she first saw Lexa. She reached for his tiny hand. “I’ll go get her and the others.”

Lena only nodded, staring at his tiny features when he opened his little eyes looking right at her. His eyes were blue like Kara’s and he had dark hair like Lena, his nose was similar to Lena’s too. He was perfect. But also seemed to be hungry, as he started to cry again. Without needing someone to help, she pulled her gown down and positioned him properly, and just like with Lexa, he latched on instantly.

Kara opened the door and Lena heard tiny footsteps, her eyes met the similar green of her daughter. The little girl was staring at the baby who was nursing, her eyes wide and curious. Kara picked her up, gently setting her next to Lena as the others walked in. 

“He’s so tiny,” her little voice came out in a whisper. “What’s his name?”

Lena looked up at Kara to see she was already smiling and motioned the okay for everyone to come in. Lillian came up next to her, planting a kiss on her head as she gazed down at her grandson.

“Well, before I had you, your mommy and I picked out names because we didn’t know if you were going to be a girl or a boy. I picked the name for a girl,”

“And I picked the one for a boy.” the Alpha beamed. “Everyone, meet Lucas Jeremiah Luthor-Danvers.”

************************************************************************


End file.
